Un Largo Viaje
by Yuuko Hatake
Summary: El inicio de un Viaje que puede traer una gran cantidad de cosas; Amor, peleas, conflictos, discusiones. Fic Yaoi KakaxIru, IruxKaka, más el primero, me gusta ukear a Iruka :3


Es la primera vez que hago un fic o///o Espero que sea de su agrado :B Perdón por los seguidos cambios de escenario y las muchas nubes de humo :) Errf xd

KakaxIru / IruxKaka La mayoría es KakaxIru *3*

Los personajes que aparecen en esta Historia son sólo propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo soy un inútil pepinillo con cabeza de calabaza ok ? :)

**Un Largo Viaje**

-Tsk!- Maldecía por lo bajo un Kakashi enfurecido. Si no hubiese pasado nunca...

**FLASH BACK**. [ El Flash back más largo que he escrito xd ]

-Los ninjas que me mandó a llamar ya están aquí, Tsunade-sama.-

-Diles que entren, Shizune-

3 Ninjas entraron a la Sala. [Kyaaaa ! // y bastante sexis, por lo demás]

-Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato. se les asignará una misión de Rango B; Tienen que escoltar al señor Feudal del País del Viento hacia su Próximo destino: El País de la Tierra. Debe cerrar un contrato de Paz con ellos. No se deberán quedar hasta que finalice la ceremonia, sólo lo escoltan y regresan-

-Pero.. Hokage-Sama, sólo soy un Chuunin, ¿Por qué me envía a una misión con Jounins?- decía Iruka algo confundido.

-Jaja, te me adelantaste, Iruka. -decía- Generalmente, te las llevas con niños.. Aunque no lo crean, el señor Feudal es un Niñato con mucho Talento. La ultima vez que lo vi debía tener unos cuatro años. Su padre lo educaba de manera estricta y fría para que su heredero gobernara correctamente.. Hablando de el... ¿ seguirá igual de guapo ? [ajksd la odio ;( ]

-Tsunade-sama... - Dijo Shizune algo alterada.

-Bueeno, así que supuse que tu podrías cargar con su actitud o hacer cambiar su forma de pensar. - Dijo agobiada la Hokage- Pueden marcharse-.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [ Fuera de la Oficina del Hokage ]

-Ok, el punto de encuentro será en la entrada de la aldea a las 6:00 AM- decía un serio Yamato.

-Yosh! pero ahora.. ¿qué tal algo de Ramen?- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo [*________* #Flechazo# #Muerte instantanea#]

-Lo siento, tengo un compromiso ahora mismo- dijo Yamato esfumándose en una nube de humo. [ O como se llame xd]

-Y tu, ¿qué dices, Iruka ?- Dijo Kakashi- Vamos, yo invito-.

-Eehm..-Dijo Iruka algo ruborizado.

La actitud que Kakashi usaba con Iruka no era la misma que con todos.. ¿A quién invitaría a un Ramen Gratis? Todos se daban cuenta, hasta el mismo Iruka. Pero no le desagradaba, al contrario, sentía sentimientos especiales hacia el ninja enmascarado. Así que se decidió.

-O..ok, vamos- balbuceó Iruka-

-^.^ Vamos- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo-.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [ Ichiraku Ramen ]

- Parece que te gusta mucho el Ramen, sensei... Me trae recuerdos de Naruto cuando niño..-Dijo nostálgico Kakashi-.

-Jaja, Naruto crece muy rápido, ojalá que se haga fuerte y se convierta en Hokage, como era su sueño- dijo Iruka y se quedó mirando y lo lejos.

Kakashi lo miraba fijamente. Iruka tenía un gran aprecio hacia uno de sus alumnos, lo mínimo que podía hacer era decirle que no se preocupara.

-Iruka, no te preocupes, Naruto ya es muy fuerte, y sabe lo que hará con su vida..

- Que alivio.. a Naruto lo quiero como parte de mi familia, la mayoría de las experiencias que vivió son similares a las mías, y no quiero que las vuelva a revivir ni nada..

Kakashi ya no lo puedo resistir más, tenía que confesarle su amor al moreno.

-Iruka, desde la primera vez que te..-.

No pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta que Yamato los estaba mirando.

-Hola Chicos - Dijo Yamato

-Hola-

-H..Hola-

-La Hokage me ha dicho que les avise que no podré ir a la misión.. Lo que sucede,- dijo al ver sus Caras desentendidas- es que Naruto está liberando el poder del Kyuubi en una batalla y tengo que ir ahora mismo donde está. así que Adiós D: !-

- o_o..

- o_o..

- ne, Kakashi, qué me decías ? - Iruka volvía al tema.

-Oh. no, nada ^-^

- Ah, entonces, debo alistar las cosas para mañana, Adios ^w^- desaparece en una nube de humo.

Kakashi soltó una pequeña risita al ver el dinero del Ramen junto a su mano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [ Casa de Iruka ]

Iruka se estaba colocando el Pijama. Ya había alistado todo para su misión con el ninja enmascarado. Se encontraba con el pelo desatado y pantuflas [ Ok, eso es raro xd ]. Justo antes de entrar en su Cama, apareció a unos dos metros de el una nube de Humo [ o como se llame ]. Iruka se puso nervioso, creyó que lo atacarían.

Sacó su kunai de bolsillo. Al ver a Kakashi se tranquilizó, pero al analizar la situación [ xd ], se puso muy nervioso. Dejó caer el kunai al suelo.

-¿ Qué pasa, Iruka ?- dijo Kakashi acercandose al ninja moreno.

-e... Ehm..- Se estaba alejando sin darse cuenta. Chocó contra la pared [ de espaldas, of course xd ]

-¿ Estás nervioso ? - Llegó a acercarse a tal punto que Iruka tuvo que girar su cabeza para poder respirar.

- Q.. ¿ Qué está haciendo aquí, sensei ?-

-Aah, cierto - Kakashi retomó su compostura - Sólo venía a devolverte el dinero, yo te había invitado al Ramen..-

-Ah, eso.. Llévatelo, no es necesario-

- ¬_¬

-ówò

-Ok,ok. Algún día te lo devolveré ^-^. Y.. ¿ estás listo para mañana ?-

- Sí. ¿ y tu, sensei ?

-No me digas sensei u_u me haces sentir viejo ! Nop, me tengo que ir a alistar aún. así que nos vemos :D

Poof [ ¿? ]

Después de un momento de confusión para Iruka, se recostó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [ Calles de la Villa ]

El ninja Albino iba en dirección a su Hogar. Como de costumbre, pensando en el rosto de Iruka y preguntándose porqué hizo tal locura de ir a su casa de tal manera.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su posada. Entró, por inercia, ignorando el desorden habitual, alistó sus cosas para el día siguiente y se quedó dormido sobre su

cama. [ Cuidado Kakashi, que puede llegar el Coco y hacerte cosas :) (?) ]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disculpen lo corto que es, pero me hace mucha falta tiempo, quisiera que los días fueran más largos :l

Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía que puedan haber o !

Se aceptan Reviews :D y sugerencias de cómo continuarlo


End file.
